Squall's Lotion
by nanapower
Summary: SXS Squall and Seifer get caught
1. Prologue

Squall's Lotion

LolitaUlliel10

Warning: Super Dirty

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square Enix, unless otherwise stated.

Summary: Squall and Seifer get caught…

…

"What if someone walks in?" he whispered, against the heat radiating off his warm wet skin. The smell was more than intoxicating. It was downright poisonous. An aroma, the perfect mixture of adrenaline, hormones, body wash, and Squall's natural essence, that Seifer more than happily drank in through his nostrils. Having him like this, half naked, wet, vulnerable, ready, and so willing. The feeling was so strong and intense ache started to take over him.

"Do you want to stop?"

Seifer chuckled between kisses, raising his hands from the area around his neck and onto the sides of Squall's face. His fingers slightly tugging at the wet tangles of hair he hadn't gotten the chance to comb. His tongue buried itself deep between his lips, exploring every taste and texture there was to experience in the young brunette's mouth. First, the softness of lips, tight, but parting only for him, and this Seifer lively fed on. Then the slickness of his teeth, the warm and wet feeling of his tongue shyly but eagerly playing with his own.

Between breaths Squall finally managed to whisper against Seifer's lips, "..N-No. Keep going."

Seifer smiled and continued to work his lips against Squall's. He had no intention of stopping and he knew Squall felt the same. The friction and heat between the too had always been too much to ignore and due to previous events their actions had led them here. Together in Seifer's room, on his bed, the only barrier was a flimsy white towel that Squall had wrapped inconveniently around his waist.

The blonde would swear to Hyne he did it on purpose.

A few minutes ago, Seifer had been quietly sitting on the bed, with his legs crossed, reading over a few assignments he had yet to finish. His hair was a mess, wearing his reading glasses and clothed only in his favorite black cotton boxers.

Squall, his roommate, walked out of the bathroom, the smell of shampoo and steam wafting through the room with the door wide open. He was naked, with the exception of the towel, which he hold onto with his right hand, the other hand tossed his long, wet, brown hair back out of his eyes. Seifer could see where his eyes watched through the mirror he stood in front of. Never did they meet his; instead they darted from corner to corner on the sink in front of him, searching for his favorite after shower moisturizer. Seifer swore he wore more product than the store carried.

"Did you take my lotion?" Squall asked, with a bit of anger in his voice as he called out to the blonde.

Seifer faked disinterest and turned the page of his book and spoke a robotic, "No."

The brunette, walked into the room, still holding onto his towel and eyeing Seifer only once with suspicion. "Have you seen it?" He asked again, obviously annoyed with the whole situation.

Seifer, let his eyes slowly read the words in front of him, scanning but not reading at all.

He paused before answering, "…No."

Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The blonde new it annoyed Squall even more to not show emotion or pay attention to him. He knew deep down inside of Squall's empty little heart he thrived off the blonde's constant teasing and jokes.

He turned around and began searching through a pile of dirty clothes, the computer desk, and the desk where he kept much of his hair products. He was reaching up, bending over, practically putting his body on display for the blonde.

Squall picked up his gym bag that lay carelessly on the floor with several other items tossed on the floor. Most of them belonging to Seifer, the messy inhabitant of the room who rarely let his mess bother him. He searched through the bag and stopped finally looking up at Seifer who was still heavily focused on his book.

Squall zipped the gym bag up and threw it across the room, letting it fall on top of the laundry pile.

Seifer, had actually begun reading when he realized the brunette was standing in front of him with his trademark scowl.

"This isn't funny, Give it back Seifer." Squall demanded, holding out his hand.

The blonde gave a genuine look of anger and turned to look at Squall, his chest was heaving slowly in and out, a few drops of water from his hair making their way down his neck and onto his chest.

"Why do you always think I take your things?" He said rolling his eyes.

Squall put his hand down and turned away, "It's not here, where else would it be?"

Seifer ignored the brunette and continued to read. This time, Seifer had been telling the truth. He hadn't seen his precious lotion nor had he hidden it. The fact that Squall was bothering him about it was a welcome nuisance.

Squall turned back, realizing Seifer was not paying attention.

"Get up." He ordered, not actually looking at Seifer but at the bed.

Seifer looked up at Squall and shook his head, "No, I told you I don't have it, go away." He semi shouted looking back at his book and adjusting his glasses. Squall came closer towards the bed and snatched the book away from Seifer. A childish scene as he placed the book behind his back, one hand still holding his towel up.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Seifer growled.

"You can have your book back when I get my lotion." Squall eyed him with a very serious tone. Seifer wanted to laugh, The situation itself was ridiculous. The brunette was acting weird and it was almost as if he was provoking Seifer on purpose. The thought amused the blonde but he did not drop his anger.

"What are you deaf? I said I don't have your lotion, now give me back my book!"

He shouted again, this time getting up and off the bed, walking dangerously close to Squall. The brunette was forced to walk backwards with both hands busy. Squall had mixed feelings plastered on his face. One of shock and another of determination. The blonde was getting too angry. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…

"Just give me my lo-" Squall gasped.

Seifer pushed the brunette against the wall a few feet behind him, grabbing at both his wrists, the towel slowly slipping down enough to show the curve of his belly button, and then lower to just above his crotch. The sight of it excited Seifer.

"You're getting yourself into something you're going to find very hard to get out of." Seifer whispered threateningly to Squall. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about…?"

The blonde only half smiled and placed his hand on Squall's exposed abdomen, slowly beginning to apply pressure. Squall's eyes flew open but did little to resist. His shoulder blades hit the wall with audible force. The book in his hand dropped behind his feet, the pages ruffling and falling awkwardly open on its pages.

"What are you!!" Squall protested, grabbing his towel back up, and trying his hardest to secure it with one hand. Seifer applied more pressure, this time, slowly letting his hand lower to his navel, feeling the curves of his skin, cold and damp from the shower.

"Shut up." Seifer whispered into Squall's lips before pressing his own onto them. The adrenaline kicked in before they ever touched. The feeling swelled up inside him like fire, taking over him. His movements were now being controlled by lust rather than sound mind.

Squall did little to fight back, and instead letting out a slight moan as Seifer hungrily pinned his roommate against the wall, grabbing one arm and pinning it up above his head. His other hand grabbed a hold of Squall's chin and held it there to get a better access to his lips.

Somewhere between breathless gasps and slight moans, the boys found themselves on the bed, grinding their hips together, in a slow horribly slow friction. The heat erupting from everywhere, no where comprehendible. Nothing was graspable to Squall, not the sheets beneath him and not the towel that was slowly starting to slip from the grinding. He'd found the only thing he was able to hold onto was Seifer's hair where his hands lay from where his arms were hung around his neck.

"I can feel how hard you are."

Seifer moaned into Squall's ear as he worked his tongue and lips up and down his goose bump riddled flesh. The brunette simply closed his eyes and felt the young blonde's hand exploring down between his thighs this but still over the towel. The pent up heat was building up more and more, harder and harder to take.

"Put it…" Squall gasped, his eyes lowered, staring as Seifer trailed kisses and licks down his chest and stomach. Seifer brought his eyes lazily up to meet Squall's. At the contact Squall closed his eyes and Shielded his mouth with his hand.

"Put it in your mouth." He spoke in a low, agonized filled whisper.

Seifer smiled inwardly and let his free hand rub the growing bulge in the towel. It was then he realized where he was and what he was doing. This man below him in a very intimate and vulnerable position was his roommate. It was Squall!

The rush of thoughts swept over him like an ocean tide but did not sweep him away. He focused his attention on teasing and touching the brunette while he had the chance. While he had the opportunity. There was something so fleeting about the moment Seifer couldn't help but imagine this time tomorrow he'd know he would be thinking about every detail that was happening right at this moment.

Squall had his head thrown back on the bed, his thoughts lost in lust and words had begun to fail him. All he could comprehend was the pressure and stimulation on his hardened member and the sensation of Seifer's lips and tongue working in unison to tease every inch of skin on his body, slowly making their way deeper south.

He simply could not stand it any longer. The brunette was frustrated and with a quick grab, snatched away the towel that kept him from experiencing more of Seifer's mouth. Seifer never even skipped a beat, and instead of questioning Squall or even looking up at him, lowered his head and with an even quicker grab engulfed Squall into his mouth.

"HEY SEIFER!"

A foreign voice called out, before the meaning of it or where it came from could register on the boy's minds the door had already been open.

"I GOT THAT MOVIE YOU SAID WAS REAL-"

"ZELL GET OUT!!", Seifer cried, out, only looking up in time to see Zell's widened eyes and then a quick slam of the door.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!!", Zell cried out, from behind the door.

Squall began to push Seifer up off of him, grabbing the towel he'd just tossed onto the floor and re wrapping it around his waste. The brunette shot back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Seifer was left aching and embarrassed on his bed, not sure what to do. Go after Zell, or go after Squall. Deciding which one was less awkward was not on option. He lay there listening to his heart slam itself against his rib cage. The thoughts, they came flooding back in.

The smell of his skin and the taste of his sweet saliva. It was already gone when it had only come. He didn't even get to enjoy the rest of him. It was maddening. If Squall had not been so easily frightened perhaps he could have had the courage to knock and the bathroom door and coax him back out and back onto the bed. But for some reason, Seifer got the feeling that these thoughts were merely fantasy and that it wouldn't be any time soon that he'd be able to experience what he'd just had again.

Instead he stood up looked around, grabbing his clothes together and his work that lay scattered on the floor. He grabbed the gym bag off the laundry pile and threw his things quickly inside. He couldn't sit in the room and pretend like everything was normal. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing Zell, or having to talk about what he'd seen. Everything was just too much for him at the moment. Seifer thought that it might have been a better idea to get his things and leave for a while. Perhaps a clearing of the mind was what was needed.

After clothing himself quickly Seifer was out the door and out of the building in the parking lot making his way to his truck. He threw the bag in the back onto the truck bed when he realized he didn't have his keys. He grabbed the bag and then realized he'd grabbed the wrong one.

'This is Squall's gym bag." He said, noticing how unusually nice smelling it was.

He reached inside, digging for his keys and instead pulled out Squall's lotion.

?!

The End?

This is a bit of fan service for the yaoi loving kiddos out there. This is my very first one! How did I do? I hope I wasn't too much all over the place. I did this on a whim. Rather embarrassing sitting here and doing this but I thought I'd show case a bit of my dirty writing.

This is a one shot lemon, but something tells me perhaps I should continue?

Oh! The title is most retarded, this I know :D!

Reviews & Love Por Favor!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Squall's Lotion**

LolitaUlliel10

Warning: Extremely explicit.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square Enix, unless otherwise stated.

Summary: Squall and Seifer get caught…

**Chapter One: **For Brian

His soft wet lips parted, his tongue shooting out, slithering in a snake like fashion from side to side; hissing from the contact and the heat erupting deep down in his overheated body. The friction was maddening. Nothing earthly or heavenly compared to the feeling of skin against skin. It was sinful, the ultimate temptation, the promise of pleasure. The blonde couldn't help but thrust himself deeper into the brunette below him, faster this time, with more force and pressure. All Seifer could see was the back of the brunette's brown hair, matting to his neck from the perspiration.

"Harder." The brunette groaned, letting his head drop down onto his crossed arms.

He'd tried so hard to grasp the carpet below him, but his fingers failed him. Instead, he was subjected to feeling the heat against his bare palms. By this time, all but a few senses had gone numb. The feeling was overwhelming and he needed release. Seifer was more than happy to help.

The blonde grabbed the boy's hips and continued to bury himself deeper inside his body. He ran a hand down his back, feeling the arch in his back sink and rise, every muscle in his back tensed from the position. Seifer bit down on his lower lip and fought against coming. The feeling, having nothing to do with the activity he was engaged in, but the thoughts running through his mind.

'_I bet he looks just like this…'_

His attention returned back down to the brunette withering below him. The boy turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes a shocking contrast to what Seifer was imagining. Instead of the cloudy grey eyes he expected to be gazing back at him, he got a muted brown. His lips weren't right. The face was wrong. Everything was wrong about this. He didn't have what Seifer was dying to see.

Reality sank back in.

"I'm gonna cum.." The brunette moaned between gasps, his eyes still fixed on Seifer's dazed expression.

The blonde continued to pound his hips against the boy's rear, one hand letting go to reach around his parted thighs. He grabbed hold of the brunette's hardened cock and began to pump it with unforgiving force. The boy gave a surprised scream and reached down between his thighs, feeling Seifer's grip around him. His face was in full contact with the rug below him, his lips still parted, his eyes shut tight as he felt himself being taken over.

Seifer did little to hold back, replacing his grip with the boy's own hand and turning his attention to his ass. He grabbed his fleshy skin and went deeper still, letting the full length of his cock intrude inside this stranger's body. The heat was building, and Seifer began to ache for release.

"You're so fucking tight." Seifer growled, watching himself going in and out of the brunette.

The brunette let out a familiar groan, his body slowing, and his hand being filled with his semen. Seifer, pulled out and pushed the boy's hips down against the ground, Rolling him over and straddled his chest, bringing his cock up against the brunette's lips. The boy parted his lips willingly and let his wet hand take Seifer's erection and continue the motion into his mouth. He exploded onto his snake-like tongue, watching the brunette hungrily sucking for more. Seifer groaned and felt the boy's lips wrap themselves against his heated meat, more than happy to lap up the sweet contents of the blonde's body.

"You…ah..taste really….mnn…good." The brunette chuckled, his lips curving into a devilish grin.

Seifer simply smirked and pulled away. He stood up off the ground and left the boy lying naked on the ground with his legs spread and his lips and face smeared.

"I have to get going." Seifer spoke. Grabbing his boxers off the couch and looking around to locate his jeans.

The brunette adjusted himself to a sitting position on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do or say. "You're leaving already?" He said in an exasperated groan.

The blonde slipped one leg into his boxers and looked down at the brunette. He had the same hair, the same body, everything but his face…

"We're done here, I have to go." Seifer spoke, his eyes quickly leaving the boy's stare.

The brunette turned around and grabbed the blonde's jeans that were thrown carelessly on the ground behind him. He turned to toss them and rolled his eyes.

"I've heard you do this." The brunette spoke matter-of-factly.

Seifer slipped back into his dark denim jeans and began to buckle his belt; Fighting the urge to show any bit of anger. This was often times, the way good fucks got ruined.

'_This was the problem with Tricks. They don't understand sex is just that, sex. I came here to fuck you, not be your friend.'_

Seifer knew where the brunette's words were going. It was a conversation he had all too often. The "How dare you leave me after we just had amazing sex" talk after Seifer made it known to the guys that he had no intention of sticking around or keeping in touch.

"You're a heartless fuck." The brunette spoke once more, not waiting for the blonde's response any longer.

Seifer chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head, "You heard right." Seifer spoke, grabbing his white leather jacket off the coffee table and reaching in the pocket for his cigarettes. He could feel the brunette's daggers for eyes watching his every movement. He looked up only once to see where he'd left his shoes.

The brunette leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

'_You feel so entitled just because I fucked you.'_

"So who did it?" the brunette, questioned. He'd gained an eerie confidence, not really concerned with the fact that Seifer was getting dressed to leave. The audacity for one of these one-nighters to talk so nonchalantly to him bothered Seifer, but his curiosity peeked and he bit.

"Did what?" He mumbled, juggling the unlit cigarette between his lips, hopping back into his socks.

The brunette simply chuckled, "The person that hurt you?"

Seifer stopped for only a split second, and continued putting his clothes back on. Not long enough to notice, but subtle enough to realize it hit something inside him. The blonde's expression remained vacant. His only concern being in getting out of the room. Especially now that the Brunette had become too brave and started messing with issues that did not concern him.

"They say the reason there are guys like you is because you've been hurt. Is it true? I'd love to meet the guy that broke Seifer Alamsy's heart."

Seifer had heard enough. Instead of dignifying the kid with any sort of contact he zipped up his coat and walked out of the living room and outside the door. His heart was pounding with anger, so much so that it ached even trying to push away the memories.

'_Put it in your…mouth'_

Even today, months later, the memory was as vivid as the day it happened. Every feeling, smell, taste, and sound was still clear and fresh in his memory, like it had never stopped from happening. Every day when the blonde let his mind wander, he'd be brought back to that summer day in the room he shared with…Squall.

'_I can't even think about your name without…'_

He'd lied about the lotion not being in his gym bag, he'd done it on purpose for what? To have sex with him? Did he know? Had he not seen it? Had he planned it from the beginning? Does he feel the same way? What am I saying, I don't even know how I feel. Am I lying?

Questions that he'd heard echoing in his mind so many times before came whirling back into his present consciousness. He was suffocating, drowning in the past. He felt this huge feeling of embarrassment even dwelling on it. _'Like a love sick school girl' _he thought.

'_Only more pathetic' _

Seifer was in his truck, his hands on the wheel, not sure where he was going, not sure he wanted to go anywhere. He realized he'd still had the single unlit cigarette between his lips. A chance to clear his mind he'd searched the dashboard for his lighter and for if only a second, let his mind wander to other things.

'_If you had wanted me…you probably changed your mind.'_

The blonde lit his cigarette and pulled it away from his mouth. He would blame the smoke for the sudden pain in his eyes.

'_Why else would you have moved away?'_

_TBC._

I realize this is short, forgive me, I feel if I try to post more content, I end up lacking on the quality. I don't like this scene too much, It's just sort of a tease for the actual storyline. The next chapter will be better. I tried not to make Seifer so emotional but it's kind of hard. It's not his character to be so open to his feelings, but as long as we're inside his head, we might as well get a peek of what he's thinking and feeling. And it just so happens he feels a lot for Squall.

Till next time, Reviews and Comments and greatly appreciated!


End file.
